Blood Sport
by Mr. Blender
Summary: Finn has come to terms with his love for Marceline. But, because he isn't a vampire, her father can't give Finn his full blessing. In order to prove that he loves her, he will have to face the most difficult challenge of his life. Will he succeed? Or will the pressure be too great? -Finnceline-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. Mr. Blender here. This is an idea that I got after reading a theory by my friend, Anon Princess. I don't usually write Finnceline, but her thoughts made me want to give it a try. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I sit atop the house that me and Jake had made in a tree when we moved here. It's cloudy and the morning air is cool against my face as it blows softly through the grasslands. Jake doesn't live here, anymore. He lives with Lady Rainicorn and the pups now. I was totally cool with it and insisted he should, but I have to admit that it's a little quiet without him. I'm honestly getting a little antsy. The grass lands in general are oddly quiet this morning. I sigh.

"_That means there's trouble brewing..._" Says the pessimistic thought of my mind.

Deciding I should at least walk around, I roll back in through the window into my bedroom. I collect what I'll need for the trip and put it in my backpack. BMO is sitting up on a dresser, its little feet hanging down. I wave and head out. Walking through the grasslands gives little proof that anything is wrong.

"_It's probably just a quiet morning._"

I see Flame Princess's house. She's up and looking around. Here's the deal with Flame Princess… We used to date, but both kind of realized we didn't really fit with each other. We both agreed that we would still be friends, as we were still important to each other and didn't want that to change. I like her because she's a little easier to talk to than Bubblegum. Not that Bubblegum isn't nice to talk to, but she fills conversations with a lot of science things that I can't follow. She notices me and waves. I wave back and run over to her.

"Hey, FP. What's up?"

"Nothing much, Finn. Just enjoying the morning. What are you doing out here so early?"

"Just checking things out. You never know when a four-eyed Cyclops might try to mess with junk."

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Does it seem quiet to you?"

"Quiet?"

I scratch the back of my neck. "All I can hear is the wind… Nothing else…"

"You're probably just lonely..." She says raising her eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Well, with Jake gone, you've got no one to talk to regularly…"

I look out across the grasslands. "I guess you're right…"

"Dude, just go get yourself a girlfriend." She says, as if the solution was obvious.

"FP, I'm not good with ladies. You know that."

She laughs and pats me on the back. "Aw, you do fine with the ladies." She notices my uncertainty. "Alright, let me help you. But, let's get a drink first. I'm thirsty."

I wonder vaguely what a Fire spirit would drink, but follow her inside her house. It's a little small, but homily. She looks back at me.

"Magma Shake?" She says sarcastically, knowing full well that if I drank that it would melt me from the inside out.

"I might pass on that one..."

She pours it in a cup and sits down at her table. She also places a pitcher of water there, in case I needed it. She motions me to sit down. I comply.

"Now… I personally don't think you need any help. You're a very likable person."

I pour some water in a cup.

"Yeah, but that's just generally." I say, taking a sip.

"You're right… Besides, you want Marceline anyway."

I spit out the water in surprise.

"What?!"

Flame Princess looks at me dully. "Oh, please Finn… I know what I'm talking about. You totes have a crush on her."

"What makes you say that?"

She stares at me. "Seriously?"

"We're just good friends..."

"No, Finn. You and me are "Just good friends". You have something a little deeper with her."

"Ok… Maybe you're right…"

Outside, I hear the wind start to howl loudly. I look in confusion. How could the wind have picked up so quickly? I look at Flame Princess and she nods. We both slowly walk outside. We see a dark figure standing in the direction opposite of us.

"So, you're interested in her?" It says darkly.

I raise my sword, ready for a fight. Flame Princess' hands ignite in preparation for battle. The figure turns around, revealing a man in a suit.

"Marceline's dad?" I ask, shocked.

"Whoa there, kids! Why the aggressive stance? I mean, I come all the way from the Nightosphere to see you and this is the greeting I get?" He asks, brushing off his coat.

"What are you doing here? Why do you want to see me?" I ask, genuinely wondering.

"I'll tell you why in a second, Finn. First things first, can you kindly invite me into your house?"

"Why, because you're a vampire?" Flame Princess asks.

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "No, I just find it a little rude to enter someone's house without asking."

I look over at Flame Princess. She doesn't look convinced.

"Can you give me a minute?" I ask him politely.

"Of course."

I take Flame Princess to the side.

"I think we should hear him out."

"Finn, I think the silence has got to your head. Marceline's dad looks completely evil. Not like someone we would "hear out". He's not coming in my house."

"So does Marceline. You were scared of her when you first met."

"Was not."

It's my turn to stare dully at her. "You totally were."

"Alright, Alright! I totally was!"

"If anything happens, I take full responsibility."

"Yeah, Yeah... You're lucky I'm feeling trusting today."

We both walk back to him. I smile. "Yeah, come on in."

We walk inside and he takes a seat by the table. "This is a nice house, very charming…"

He straightens his suit and looks at me. "But, enough pleasantries. I suppose you want to know why I'm here…"

I look at Flame Princess, who looks a little worried, and look back at him.

"Yes."

"I'm here on behalf of my daughter…"

"What?"

"Ah, my sweet little Marceline… She's grown up so fast in a thousand years… But, yet not grown at all…"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since her last relationship ended, she's been very stubborn in seeking one…"

"I can see why, he was a complete jerk…" I say, remembering how he tricked me.

"Exactly. I didn't approve of him. But, I think I've found a candidate that I do approve…"

"Who?"

He looks at me seriously. "Flame Princess." He says pointing to the shocked Princess.

"What?" I ask in surprise.

He laughs. "Ha, Ha! Finn, my boy. You should have seen the look on your face…"

I frown. He wipes a tear from his eye. "Oh, I was kidding. My real candidate was you."

I look at him, my cheeks getting a little red.

"Why me?"

"Are you kidding? She talks about you all the time when she visits me. It's because of you that we have a better relationship. From what I've seen, every bit of that praise is well deserved. You're the first guy I've seen in a long time to spark interest in her like you have… You're a very unique young man, Finn the Human." He says with a very serious expression on his face.

I hear Flame Princess laugh. "What did I tell you? You do fine with the ladies." She says with a smile.

Marceline's Dad clears his throat. "I have to tell you that you have my complete blessing."

"Wow... Thank you, sir." I say, a bit overwhelmed.

"However, there is one problem."

"What is it?"

"Traditionally, vampires only find mates with other vampires. As you can see, you are obviously not a vampire."

"Did you just come all this way to insult him?" Flame Princess says with a hint of anger.

"No, I came to tell him of something that will allow him to court her."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Being a vampire is incredibly difficult. You only know of Marceline drinking the color red, but that is a great sign of her willpower. Most vampires cannot restrain themselves when confronted with blood. If you are to court my daughter, you must know what she goes through every day…"

"How can I do that?"

"Wait, so let me get this straight, the color red is like extreme vegetarian for vampires?" Flame Princess asks.

Marceline's Dad stares at her with a blank face. "Somewhat like that. Except, imagine that meat is something you are hard-wired to eat. Your body is always requiring it, always craving it with such an intensity that it can drive you mad. Instead, you feed it a light salad."

"Oh…"

"Now, Finn. I have a way for you to do this… But, you have to ask yourself. Are you willing to? Is my daughter special to you? If she isn't, you might as well stop now."

I think about Marceline and all she's done for me. She was always there when I needed a hand. To think that she likes me enough to talk about me in glowing words to her father makes my heart leap. It's time for me to tell her.

"Yes, I will do whatever is necessary." I say seriously.

"Very good, Finn. I hoped you would say that. I'm not going to lie to you, this is not going to be easy. It will be the most difficult thing you'll ever do in your lifetime…"

"I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the lateness. It's been crazy. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My eyes slowly work themselves open. I slowly sit up and look around my room. Yawning, I float out of my bed and toward the kitchen for breakfast. This is going to be a totally dull day. I was going to visit my dad today, but he said he had some "serious biz" going on today and couldn't do it. He's been picking up a lot of phrases from Finn recently. I have yet to decide if that's good thing or if it's just embarrassing. I twirl an apple on my finger, trying to decide what I want to do today. It's a nice, cloudy day and I don't want it to go to waste.

"I can't go bug Bonnibel, she's away on "royal matters" or something like that..." I say, casually drinking the color from the apple in my hand. It sucked, as I really did have something to discuss with her. She always was better at helping people out than I was. I may be over a thousand years old, but there are some areas that I've never been great with. Getting along with people was one of my main offenses. Sure, I have friends now... But, they all met me under bad circumstances. Most being my own fault. Finn first met me when I stole his house, it used to be mine, and attacked him.

"Not one of my better introductions." I say to myself. I'm lucky he managed to interest me that day. I would have been out a really great guy… I shake my head.

"Friend. Just a friend." I say to myself. I have to admit that in my long lifetime, Finn had intrigued me more than anyone I'd ever met. He was kind and gentle to all he protected, but, at the same time, fierce and courageous toward anything that sought to hurt those that he held dear. I'm honored that I could be one of those people. I smirk.

"I've really gotten soft over the years, haven't I?" I say dryly.

Lately, I've been wrestling with a notion in my head. I had watched as Finn went through relationships. He always managed to land on his feet when they didn't work out. While me… Well, I've just been stuck in the same position I've been in since I ended my relationship with Ashe. I've been thinking that it's time for me to find someone. It's time for me to land on my feet. My dad is always saying that I should find someone and I guess that got me thinking about this. Of course, I would never let him know that. I'd never hear the end of it from him. But, since Ashe, I've become incredibly picky when it comes to this. I don't want another Ashe…

"It'd have to be him, wouldn't it?" I say with a smile.

I frown. My dad would never allow it. We're vampires and he's a pretty traditional kind of person when it came to courtship.

"Did I just say courtship?" I wonder aloud.

I need to talk to someone about this. I feel like it's been a long time coming. My interest in him has always been there, but the feelings that I've felt for him are something new. He's not in a relationship anymore and neither am I. But, would he be interested in someone like me? Wherever he is, he's not at home. I decide to visit his brother. I need someone to talk to, but no one seems to be here today.

* * *

"At least it's cloudy..." I say, floating in the sky towards Jake's house. Jake has become easier to talk to, the more I got to know him. I don't scare him anymore because he knows who I am. What I am. He's actually wise beyond his years, even if he is a bit of an idiot sometimes. I see him playing with his pups outside; Lady watches from the porch. He sees me and waves. I float down to him.

"Hey, there. To what do I owe this visit from the mighty vampire queen?" He asks, giving a fake bow.

"You know I hate it when you do that." I say with a grin.

"I know. Did you need something?"

"Could we talk about this…. Without an audience?" I say, looking around at his pups who are now staring intently at me.

"Oh. Of course. Hey, Lady! Could you play with the kids for a second?" He calls out to his wife, who flies over to where we are.

"물론, 얘야. 뭔가 잘못입니까?" She asks him.

"No, everything's fine. Marceline just needs to talk to me about something."

Lady smiles and leads the kids away, leaving me and Jake alone. I curl my hair around my finger nervously.

"Now, what's this you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I just have a question about Finn…"

Jake raises his eyebrows. He knows exactly what I'm going to say, but lets me say it.

"What does Finn think about me?" I ask quietly.

"Hmm, well… He talks trash about you all the time."

I look at him with a confused expression.

"Nah, I'm just joking. He doesn't shut up about you, sometimes. When you guys go on an adventure, it's all he talks about for days. Before and after it's finished. You saying you're interested in him?"

"I… Yes."

"Alright, Marcy! Back in the dating game, huh?"

"I think it's a good time to come back in."

"Well, it's good to see you guys starting to take the first steps. You talk about each other a lot. Me and FP were just talking about it a day or two ago…."

* * *

_A few days ago…_

_Flame Princess and Jake are sitting with Lady at a table. Jake looks at Flame Princess._

"_Shouldn't Finn and Marceline be a couple?"_

"_Yeah, they talk about each other all the time…"_

* * *

"I don't know where he is, though." I say.

"Well, if he's not at home, he's probably patrolling the grasslands."

"I'll have to go-"I start to say. I'm interrupted by a loud boom off in the distance. Jake sniffs the air.

"I don't like the smell of that…" Jake says cautiously.

I feel a chill run up and down my spine. I've got a terrible feeling about this for some reason. I see Lady leading the kids into the house. She looks back at Jake with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry, babe. We'll be back in no time." He says reassuringly.

Lady nods and follows the kids. Jake turns his attention back to me.

"This chat will have to wait, we've got to go check that out. Come on." He says, expanding his height and walking toward the source of the noise. I follow alongside him.

"Are you picking up anything, Jake?" I ask.

"Smells like smoke…" Jake says.

"Wait… Aren't we around Flame Princess's house?"

Jake is silent. As we arrive at Flame Princess's house, the destruction is strongly evident. The house is in shambles, the ground scorched from heavy fire. A few small flames still sway in the grass, greedily eating it and slowly growing larger. Jake proceeds to stomp them out and then looks back at me.

"Looks like a flaming tornado hit this place…"

"What do you really think happened?"

"Obviously, FP was entertaining unwanted guests…"

"But, where is she now?"

"That's what concerns me…"He says cautiously.

"She can't have gone far. She's probably still in the area…"

I hear a weak groan from inside the ruined house. "You'd be right…"

We run inside and see a badly injured Flame Princess pinned under some rubble. Jake moves it aside and tries to help her to her feet. She hisses in pain as she works her way to a standing position. She's covered in blood and the wounds are still letting loose a consistent stream of blood. Her body is covered in deep scratches and what look to be attempted bites.

"What happened to you?" Jake asks.

"I told him not to do it… Not to trust him…" She says groggily.

"She's losing a lot of blood. Let's get her to the hospital." Jake says, carefully picking her up.

"No, you don't understand… He's in danger!" She manages to say before passing out.

"Who's in danger?" Jake asks.

"We'll have to ask her later, right now we need to get her medical attention…"

Jake nods and we start moving toward the only hospital in Ooo. I still can't shake the terrible feeling I had back at Jake's house. I look back at the destroyed house. In the shadows, I see red eyes glare back at me. The figure starts to walk away. As soon as I blink, they're gone.

"Who was that?" I murmur, wondering if I really saw that.

"Marceline! You coming?" Jake yells back to me. I shake my head and follow him.

* * *

At the hospital, Flame Princess has been bandaged up and awoken from unconsciousness. She immediately calls us over from the bed she's on. She is still too injured to move.

"You have to save him. That evil man did something to him…"

"To who?" Jake asks softly.

"To Finn! He turned him into a monster! He tried to kill me, Jake! There was no remorse in his eyes; I was just prey to him!" She yells, tears forming and flowing down her eyes. She quivers in fear as her voice starts to break.

Jake holds onto her hand. It's a sweet gesture that seems to calm her down a little.

"Who was this man?" I ask her.

"Hunson Abadeer." She says, her eyes filled with fear.

Hearing that, I understood why she was scared.


End file.
